


27 - Ransom

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2019 [27]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Juliet Higgins Whump, Ransom, Swimming, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: We have a running crack!headcannon that people still mistake Juliet for Robin Masters.





	27 - Ransom

**Author's Note:**

> We have a running crack!headcannon that people still mistake Juliet for Robin Masters.

It’s astonishing, she thinks, that people keep thinking she’s Robin Masters.

Juliet squirms against her restraints as she listens to her masked kidnappers, whispering angrily at each other as they try to decide on a price.

“This chick’s got an entire estate, she’s gotta be worth billions!” One hisses, warily glancing her way. The second one hits him on the arm, hissing back a reply as her phone continues to ring.

The third one finally grabs the phone, hitting the answer button as he presses it to her ear.

“If you give them a hint, we kill you.” He grumbles, glaring daggers at her through the slits on his mask.

_“Yo, Higgie, what’s up? We got a case, where are you?” _Thomas asks, sounding more concerned than annoyed.

She presses her lips together for a moment, considering any reply.

“I’m doing some research for my next White Knight book, Thomas. You know my editor wants a first draft by next week.”

There’s a moment of confused silence, then Thomas speaks.

_“How many?” _

She shrugs one shoulder, stalling.

“I’ve got three chapters to finish, two of them simply aren’t getting along the way I want them to.”

She can hear Thomas talking to someone in the background, presumably Rick or T.C. as they call Katsumoto.

There’s a pain in her shoulder as the man jabs it, telling her to hurry it up.

“I’ve got to go soon, Thomas. I’m fairly certain I’ll be late to lunch, please tell Ms. Kumu to let the dogs out of their kennels to find their old toy boat.”

It’s a simple code, if you know them.

Thomas gives her a quick affirmative, and she immediately knows he’s got it.

She doesn’t know where she is, but she knows it smells like ocean and rotting wood, meaning she’s at an old docking post, hence the boat reference. She’s not sure which abandoned dock she’s at, but she’s confident in the lads’ ability to sniff her out.

The apparent ringleader hangs up before Thomas can say anything else, pulling the phone away from her ear as he asks who it was.

“Thomas Magnum. He’s a friend, living in the guest house of my estate.” She replies, body unconsciously relaxing in the knowledge that her partner is looking for her.

“Will he call back?”

She shrugs.

“I’ve never claimed to be able to control Thomas Magnum. He might call to ask about the contents of my kitchen, I don’t know.”

That earns her a slap.

When her vision clears, she sees him dialing.

The phone’s put on speakerphone, the dial tone echoing through the empty docking room as the four people wait, the two goons wondering what’s going on.

_“Yeah, Robin?” _

Juliet huffs a small breath of relief, Thomas clearly having picked up on what’s really going on as the ringleader speaks.

“Not Ms. Masters. I have her here with me, and if you do not get us thirteen million dollars by sunset, we will kill her. I’ll text you the details.”

He hangs up before Thomas could possibly respond, Juliet already knowing she’s either going to escape or be found before dinner.

“There. Thirteen million should be good to set us up comfortable for a while.” The ringleader announces, his glare shutting the two goons up as Juliet silently bites her lip, dislocating her thumb behind her back.

She slides her hand out of the cuffs, maneuvering her other hand around the rusted pillar as she pops her thumb back into place with a pained wince and a split lip.

The three men are back to conspiring on the other side of the room, their guns having been laid out on the table next to them as she glances over her shoulder to see water.

Last resort.

Juliet glances toward the trio again, seeing the two goons bicker as the ringleader frowns at her phone, having started to attempt to break her lock screen.

She needs to move, now.

Juliet sends one longing glance to the door, just past all three of the men and entirely not an option at the moment as she feels her swelling thumb.

“It’s astonishing, how many people think I’m Robin Masters.” She says conversationally, straightening her back as she prepares to dive.

She takes deep, controlled breaths as the three kidnappers turn to her.

“What do you mean?” One of the goons asks, clearly panicking.

She shrugs.

“It’s common knowledge that Mr. Masters is an American male, and most people do their research before resorting to kidnapping.”

The ringleader is unsurprisingly the first to figure it out.

“That makes you useless.” He growls, grabbing his gun as she jumps to her feet, running toward the ocean.

She intentionally hyperventilates, getting more and more air in her lungs before she dives into the cold water.

There’s a moment of pain, when a bullet goes through her shoulder and the water turns red.

The saltwater burns her shoulder, but she pushes through the pain to swim further away, escaping the dock and only surfacing long enough to spot the shore, already covered with police vehicles and a red Ferrari she’d be able to spot from anywhere.

Bullets land in the water around her, and she’s diving back under as she makes her way to the shore.

Thomas meets her halfway there, having seen the splashing and knowing her history with water.

He’s quick to assess her, pulling her into a tired diver tow as she rests her head against his chest, his strong backstrokes getting them to the beach quicker than she ever could on her own.

Thomas carries her once they’re in shallow enough waters, Juliet allowing it only because she’s too tired to complain.

She’s sitting in the back of an ambulance when Rick and T.C. approach her.

“Y’know, if you’d waited a few more minutes, we’d’ve gone in there ourselves.” Rick greets, not bothering to hide his relief.

She gives her boys a friendly, if weak, smile as they grin back.

“Now,” T.C. ponders. “What are we to do with these?”

He puts two black duffel bags next to her, so she can see the money inside.

She lifts an eyebrow.

“There is no way that is thirteen million dollars.”

The two men hold their serious expressions for two seconds before grinning again, shrugging.

“We managed to scrounge up half a million, Robin’s currently in a no-cell-reception zone.” Rick explains.

Juliet smiles. “Thank you.”

They share a glance. “Don’t just thank us, Kumu, Katsumoto and Shammy helped. Katsumoto got some of the precinct to give some of their own money, Shammy asked some of his other friends, and Kumu came in with the win with money gathered from Robin’s staff. Just in case.”

Juliet smiles, seeing Katsumoto ordering some of his underlings around and makes a note to thank him later.

“Make sure they all get their money back, please?” She requests, ignoring their jokingly mournful looks as they take the bags away.

“Get some rest, Jules.” Rick calls out as she nods, finally hopping into the ambulance as they leave.

edn

**Author's Note:**

> Also if you guys like the Lenkov-Verse (Magnum PI, Hawaii 5-0, MacGyver) there's a discord server that you can discuss all 3! It's alright if you only watch one or two of the shows, you can mute whichever chat selections that you want to avoid if you want. Just let us know if you want to join, you can message Vic on tumblr at (funnily enough) VickeyStar. You can also tweet at Vic asking abt it, at (@RissaRizzaR). Come gush with Vic about the shows! :)


End file.
